Who Knew
by randomchick14
Summary: A cute little One-Shot with Danny and Sam's daughter Natasha Lilith Fenton, I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Should i continue this story? Should i use Natasha and Shane in another fic. Please let me know!


**Who Knew**

Danny and Sam Fenton,now age 32, are sitting in there living room in there house. They were watching Tv when the door opened and in walked in there 14 year old daughter Natasha. Her face sad looking,her purple eyes lokking at the ground black hair almost completely covering her eyes.

"hey baby. How was school" asked Danny

"It was fine. Up untill Math" Natasha said in a quite voice almost a wisper.

Danny noticed Natasha clenching a note in her hand but decided to ignore it.

"Why what happened" asked Sam

"Gad broke up with me" Natasha said

"oh no sweetheart" Sam said getting up and hugging her daughter" are you ok?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'm going down to the training room" Natasha said then suppenly getting cheerer"oh yea Shane is coming over later to hang. Send him down when he gets here"

"I still can't believe you trust him with our secret" Danny said

"He's a great guy" Natasha said " i know i can trust him"

Natasha walks down to the basement after changing into black short shorts and an ecto green tank-top.

"Going ghost" she says as a white ring forms around her waist. It splits into two,one going up the other down. Her tank-top and shorts change into a two piece HAZMAT top is black with a flaming ecto-green design around an _NP_ thats on the chest part,showing her,showing her stomach,also skin tight black pants and black lace up knee high boots that have ecto green laces. Her midnight black hair goes to snow white and purple eyes to ecto-green.

She starts blasting targets with her ecto blast for awhile. Then turns back and tries to shoot them in her human form.

She then heard someone coming down the stairs. She turns to see her best guy friend/crush Shane coming towards her.

"Hey Shane" she said happily

"Hey Natty" he said "Hows the training going"

"Pretty good. Its getting eaiser to shoot ecto blasts in my regular form"

"Cool" he said "Wanna go for a fly"

"Not today. I'm to tired to fly unless a ghost was to attack"

"Then how about we go to Nasty Burger. I'm starving"

"Are you asking me out on a date" Natasha asked

"Uh...well...yea"

"Ok then lets go" she said then looked down at herself" After i change"

They both go back upstairs and Shane stays in the living room while Natasha heads to her room.

Natasha comes back down wearing cute white jeans and a purple t-shirt with whte and purple high-tops. She fixed her hair so now its a little wavey.

"Ready to go" she asked

"Yea"

"Mom! Dad! Me and Shane are going to Nasty Burger" She yelled while Shane and her go to the door.

"Ok have fun" she heard her mom yell back

"And be back by 7 so we can patrol" her dad added

"I know and I will" she yelled while shutting the door.

"I still can't believe your a halfa" Shane said

"Neither can I to be honest with you. It sucks to not be able to tell anyone. Your the only person at school who knows"

"I'm just happy you trust me enough"

"I know you won't let me down"

Just then Natasha's ghost sense goes off.

"Ugh who is it this time" She asked ticked off

"No need to worry girly its just me" said i voice. Natasha turns aroung and saw that it was just Ember.

"Oh hey whats up Em" Natasha asked

"Nothing just bored so i came to see what you were up to" She notices Shane "Hey Shane. Where are you guys going"

"Were Uh... Sorta...uh...going out on a date" Shane said nervously

"But i thought you were dating Gab" Ember said confused

"Oh yea about that he sorta broke up with me today"

"Good he was a total jerk to you anyways" Ember said

"I have to agree with Ember" Shane said

"Well its over now cuz I'm never getting back with him. Ever" Natasha said

"Good! Well are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now cuz girly i so aprove" Ember asked

"Well lets see how this date goes" Natasha said. Ember notices Shane's eyes light up.

"Ok well bye girly. Text me later"

"OK i will bye" said Natasha

Ember flew away and Shane and Natasha kept walking untill they got to Nasty Burger. They talked and ate and had a good time.

"I had so much fun" Natasha exclaimed

"Me to" Shane said" I always have fun when im with my ghost girl"

"Your ghost girl?"

Shanes face went as red as a tomato.

"Eh...hehe...sorry"

"No no its fine" she said blushing

"Ok.. So uh...I was wondering uh... if maybe you would like to uh..."

"If your asking me to be your girlfriend and to go on another date with you then yes i would love to" she finished for him. He smiled and hugged her. She happily hugged back.

"Awwe" they heard a few voices say.

"Mom! Dad! Ember!" Natasha yelled

"come on you guys are so cute together"Sam said

"I know right Who knew?" Natasha and Shane said at the same time. They looked at eachother and they all started laughing. Then they all went home or on patrol

**The End?**


End file.
